


Seeking Warmth

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: When the heat fails at Stark Tower, the reader must find a new way to keep warm.





	Seeking Warmth

Winter had been unusually brutal in New York City and not even the residents of Stark Tower were exempt from the cold. Because it was colder than it had ever been in recent memory and it was more than the Central Heating system could handle, space heaters were brought up from storage for the living quarters.

It only took one look to know they hadn’t been used in years, if not decades. Realizing this, Tony Stark tried to call in favors to get newer ones, but it would take days. All of you would just have to make due. The first night, they seemed to work well enough, if one could ignore the constant rattling the heaters made.

The second night was to be different. No sooner had you turned yours on and tried to settle into bed, it sputtered and stopped working. In fact everything in the building stopped working as the power went out over several blocks. Groaning aloud, you tried to curl up in a ball to retain heat but it was no use.

Considering your options, there were few. You could try and find a few extra blankets, but with everyone that was stuck there due to the weather, there was little chance of that. You could stay away until they could get the backup generators working, but that could take hours if not days depending how bad it was. There was one other option: Loki.

Loki was your best friend among the Avengers. Having met him shortly after he joined the team, you two quickly bonded over your odd sense of humor and your tendency to play pranks on the team. The two of you had a lot of fun wreaking havoc with everyone, every chance you got.

Getting out of bed, you wrapped yourself in your blanket, grabbed your phone to use as a flashlight you decided to see if he was still up and see if maybe, just maybe he might let you crash in his room. Walking a few doors down, you knocked and waited.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, (Y/N)” You said, your teeth chattering.

“Come in”

Walking into his room and closing the door, you’re shined the light on his bed. He was still wide awake and it looked as if he had been reading before the lights had gone out.

Cutting to the chase you said “The heater broke and its freezing. I hate it ask, but can I sleep in here with you?”

“Get over here” He said, without hesitation. Walking over to the bed, you threw your blanket on top of his for extra warmth for the both of you. Climbing in next to him, you quickly noticed he was sleeping only in pants and nothing else. As your teeth stopped chattering you asked, “How are you not cold?”

“You forget, I’m a frost giant by birth" Loki said, shrugging. “This cold is nothing”

“Must be nice.” You said. “Thanks for letting me sleep in here. I really wasn’t in the mood for freezing to death.”

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Loki said laughing.

Noting that you will still shivering a bit, Loki said “Do you want to come closer? Might warm you up faster that way?”

Surprised by his offer, you said nothing for a moment.

“I won’t bite.” He teased. “Unless you ask me to”

“Alright” You agreed as you moved over closer. Loki then wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest and then pulling the covers over the two of you completely.

“There that should do.” He said.

Now far warmer than you had been in the last few days, both due to Loki’s warmth and you blushing, you felt yourself relaxing a bit. As you lay there in the arms of your best friend, you took note that the sheets he slept seemed to be softer than silk and bore his scent. You couldn’t help but feel reassured by it.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked gently.

“Very.” You said sighing. “If I had known your bed was this comfortable, I would have asked to sleep in here sooner.”

“Is yours not?” Loki asked.

“It is, but I don’t have sheets on my bed that feel like the finest linen.” You said joking.

“We shall have to change that then.” He said, laughing.

“I just hope this cold weather goes away soon. I’m sick of being stuck inside.” You noted.

“But if it stops being cold, you won’t have an excuse to come sleep in my bed” Loki said.

“I didn’t know I need one.” You said lightly.

“Well you don’t to be honest. All you have to do is ask. I don’t mind” Loki said. “After all, sleeping alone gets old at times.”

“That its does” You admitted.

“Besides, if you can’t share a bed with your best friend, who can you share one with?” Loki asked, giving you food for thought.

As he held you, your thoughts began to stray. Being so close to him, feeling his breath on your skin, his hands in your hair, you didn’t feel as if you were lying next to your best friend. Anyone else you would have considered a best friend, no matter how close, you were, in the past would have never considered sharing a bed with them, unless there was something between you. You kept telling yourself it was only different this time because it was so cold but you also realized that you wouldn’t have changed you mind so easily if this friendship wasn’t different.

In years past, even if you were close to someone, you were never completely open with them. There were always parts of you that you held back. It was that way for many years until Loki walked into your life. Unlike the others, Loki straight away saw through you, what you showed to everyone else and wordlessly challenged you to reveal your true self.

And you did. More than you ever thought you would and he repaid the favor by being just as open with you.

You remained lost in thought until you felt Loki’s lips touch your forehead gently. As he left several small kisses, you felt yourself shivering and not from the cold. It was as if he could tell what you were thinking and how you were feeling.

So many thoughts now raced through your mind. Did he have feelings for you? What would this mean for the two of you? You tried to answer these questions. You wanted to ask him, but his lips soon reached yours and those very questions vanished from your mind.

One kiss quickly became many and soon both your hands and his began learning the curves and edges of the other. Wordlessly stripping each other down and throwing your clothes out from under the blanket, you pulled it back over, lest the cold come in.

It wasn’t long before the kisses went from gentle to almost frantic. When Loki broke the kiss and began working his way down you, you moaned far louder than you intended to. Because you could only feel him and not see him, not knowing what he had in mind, it all became far more enticing to you and when you suddenly felt his lips reach your center and his tongue entering you, you were certain all of Stark Tower could hear you scream.

Running your fingers through his hair, there were times you nearly pulled it, so you let go. Never having been pleasured this well before, you thought it best to just surrender and let Loki take control.

Loki was perfectly content with being in control. Even though he could not see you writhe, he could feel your movements and knowing that you were moving in ways you never had before aroused him even further. With a few better timed flicks of his tongue, out of nowhere, you came all over his mouth.

For a few moments, Loki let you catch your breath. You were now so hot for a moment you considered removing the blanket just to cool off. Before you could, you felt yourself being flipped onto your stomach, and you felt Loki’s lips moving their way up your spine. When he reached your shoulders, you could feel his cock resting against your arse. He bent low and whispered “Do you want more?”

“Yes…” You stammered as you felt him position himself between your legs. He then took his cock and teased you with the tip of it and just when he felt ready, slowly slid himself all the way in, enjoying your gasps as he did so.

Laying his hands flat on the bed, Loki found a slow yet pleasurable rhythm, making sure to leave kisses along your shoulders and whispering to you how beautiful you were to him. After a time, he began speeding up steadily so that you might enjoy it longer.

Because you hadn’t fully come down from your first climax, it didn’t take long for the second one to start building, and building much faster than the first. Feeling this from you, Loki started to slow back down, only for you to beg him not to.

His own climax building faster, Loki let go and lost himself in the feel of your skin, your scent, your taste and your touch. As the both of you came together, Loki laid on top of you fully and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as you fainted from the pleasure of it all.

Rolling off to the side, Loki kept a hold of you, even as he faded into the darkness.


End file.
